The Legend of the Avatar?
by BloodMasterLink
Summary: Been gone awhile sorry.
1. Chapter 1

**I'M BAACK!**

**Anyway one of my buds wanted to do a fanfic of his own I here it is. Im co writer. I'll do the evens and he'll do the odds. So here is how he wants to start it. He's first chapter.**

_{The Legend of Zelda}_

"_Run! Run as much as you like but I'll find you Link!" a thunderous voice declared. A black and red figure flew through the air. "You cannot possibly defeat the Great Evil King Ganondorf with Courage alone! Did you not see her defeat? Did you not hear her screams of pain? Do you wish not to avenge her? Well now? Why am I still wait Heerroo?" Link ran franticly through the fields of hyrule. He knew what Ganondorf had said was right._

_(flash back)_

_Link was watching the kids in the now peaceful kokiri forest. Making sure deku shrubs and babas kept their distance. He looked up at the sun and thought about how boring things were now. He laid back and watched the clouds and noticed thick black smoke coming from the direction of the market…"ZELDA!!!" he screamed in his mind._

_He raced towards the castle ignoring the solders and monsters in battle. Fires everywhere, civilians dying, fathers and solders fighting with all their strength. Link knew for the kingdom he'd have to ignore their pleas and race to the castle . After a series of rooms he arrived to a horrible sight. A lifeless Zelda and Ganondorf assimilating the Triforce of Wisdom. "Now then…I know everything about hyrule and I have the power to destroy it too. And I knew you were coming. Ah hahaha! Still have the 'Courage' to fight me know 'hero'? "He stared at Ganondorf with intensity and anger. And jumped through a stone window. And began running through the fields. _

(present)

Link ran through various areas trying to lose his pursuer. "I know what your trying to do. And you can forget it." Ganondorf suddenly appeared before our hero. "I'll end it all here and now." Ganondorf began readying he wizard punch. Link quickly smashed a deku nut onto the ground blindling him. Link ran past him and made his way to the temple. Tearing the entire way as he passed countless corpses. The elderly, the children, the brave solders you gave everything. He raced into the temple and played the song of time, entering its now unsealed doors.

"Hero. Now it not the time to fight a losing battle." A voiced said. The sages appeared before him. "we cannot help you defeat Ganondorf nor could you with your current skills. You must throw aside your feeling for those lost and those in danger. We will keep a small area of Hyrule protected for as long as we can. You must take refuge in another world. Much like Termina there are several worlds relative to ours. You will be sent to the land of spirits where you will start your journey towards one of many worlds. Be on now with thee." Link with tears in his eyes was teleported to an upon place with doorways of light. To choose his new beginning. "When you learn to put loved ones aside for the sake of others then will you be able to defeat Ganondorf." Link peered through and saw several villages, peaceful, flourishing, and no sign of violence anywhere. He walked through the doorway. The landscape was beautiful, he began his long walk into the forest.

{Avatar}

Across a Mountain a huge metallic behemoth ran across demolishing everything in its path. "Azula…How much longer before we catch the avatar." Whined a bored Ty Lee. "Now, now Ty Lee be patient we catch him soon." Azula said with an evil smile. "Oh I could care less about that. I just wanna see that cute water tribe guy again!" Ty Lee said walking on her hands.

"You always have to talk how cute someone or something is?" said a disgruntled Mai. Suddenly the behemoth stopped.

"Captain! Who ordered the halt?" shouted an angered Azula.

"My lady. There is a traveler in the way he will pass in but a moment." Said the captain trying not to show fear.

"Do I look like a woman who has patience?"

"No my lady. Full steam ahead. If he's smart he'll get out of the way."

Ty Lee playfully looked through the periscope at the so called traveler. He was crouched down in their path playing with a baby moose lion cub.

"WOW! He's a hottie too!" Ty Lee exclaimed with a large grin. "But there something wrong with his ears…there like really long and his clothes look really funny too? …I kinda like his ears!"

"Just another freak to be squashed beneath my boot heel." Azula said in a cold and menacing voice. "Captain! Full speed."

"Wow Azula. You really do have problems don't you?" said Mai.

Link had wondered through this new land for hours. He came across a beaten trail and aimlessly followed it. For what seemed like hours he walked continuously glancing at the sky once even seeing a flying bison. He eventually came across a small fusion of creatures. He began to play with the creature. He began to see large clouds of smoke in the distance…they brought upon a terrible flashback. His flashback seemed to last but a few seconds when he was awoken by the creature pulling at his tights. He sawing a colossal monster clad in massive armor leaving a trail of destruction on in its path.

His first thoughts were "I'll end this before it even begins! I won't let this happen again."

He tightened his golden gauntlets and stood firm feet planted in a grappler stance waiting for his moment.

"Um Azula…"

"yes Ty Lee? What is it now?"

"um…remember that hot guy I was telling you about?"

"Yes, the one who just sat there staring into space for ten minutes? Let me guess he finally moved?"

"um. Actually I think he's gonna try and stop us."

"Oh that is just hilarious. Lets how long he lasts before he becomes a stain on the ground."

"Do whatever you want, I'm going to go take a nap." Mai said exiting the room.

"Watch Ty Lee in a minute he'll run like the coward he is."

"He's not running Azula?"

"So he's holding his ground…I admire that."

"WAIT! Now he's running at us!"

"WHAT?"

The beast approached, seeming to hasten its charge. Link took it himself to charge the beast. Within seconds he had the beast in his arms, his chest and face press upon it's cold steel, his hands sinking into its armor. His golden gauntlets shined a bright golden light. His feet slid, digging into the earth beneath his feet. With miraculous strength he stopped the behemoth and began to slowly lift it above his head.

He was about to topple the great beast until he was struck by lightning and flew several feet.

Inside the metal monstrosity the crew was panicking. There invincible machine was being shook asunder. Azula was not pleased. She assembled her team and went to face an unknown threat. Her team lept out of the hatch and landed to face their foe. He was preoccupied with their vessel. Azula took this opportunity to take him out with one shot. She took several stances waving her arms and fired a bolt of lightning. The travelers long ears twitched as he turned a was struck by the bolt. He flew several feet. The vessel fell with a crashing thud.

"Well now ladies. You see that's how it's done." Azula said. As she turned to leave an arrow flew an inch from her face.

"You just don't know when to stay down do you. Mai he's all yours."

"My pleasure." Mai stepped up. Link took aim a fired another arrow. As soon as he let go a small blade sliced his arrow in two. Link side stepped in time to have his ear nicked. He quickly pulled and shot his claw shot. A chained claw traveled flew towards his target only to be darted into the ground. He noticed a small dirk was in one of the chain links.

"This is getting boring. If you don't mind, I need my beauty sleep so im going to put you down quick okay?" Mai launched several dirks and blades. Link resorted to his shield.

"Oh please. You think that'll save you? Ty Lee, get in there and teach what it means to upset me."

Link watched a rather limber girl began doing various back flips toward him. He wait until she was just close enough. With in an instant he smashed a deku nut onto the ground.

While everyone was blinded he raced after Azula. He was a few feet from her when she saw a green blur.

"Not on your life!" she yelled. With one quick jab she hit Link with a cloud of fire. Overwhelmed by the sudden heat. He fell unconscious. Thought unconscious he heard the world around him perfectly.

"Wow! He's not burnt. Not even a little?" Ty Lee said frantically.

"I think you might be losing your stuff Azula. On the other hand at least I cut one of his ears." Mai said taunting Azula.

"Think what ever you want. Captain get some men out here. We have our selves a prisoner."

"So what are you going to do with Azula?"

"I'm glad you asked Ty Lee. First I'm going to painfully make him tell me everything he knows. Then I'm going to take everything he has. Then ill delver him to the fire lord for crimes against the fire nation. But before that I'll-" Azula was cut short by Ty Lees interruption.

"Um. Azula maybe we could get him to help us capture the avatar? I mean don't they have that earth bender now. And didn't the water tribe guy get a sword?"

"Hmmm, yes I suppose your right. Adding an unexpected element to the mix might tip things in our favor."

Things began to become mumbled at that point. His senses began to fade. He felt the earth leave him. He was floating into darkness.

End of chapter one. Hello my name is John…im not saying my last name. any way this is mine and kendall's fanfic. I saw the last avatar and was upset that that Toph and Ty Lee didn't get any love. So yeah and Kendall is all about Link with a lot of other girls. He's got pics with hinata x link, orihime x link, and chiharu x link. Anyway as it progresses we'll see who he ends of with.

Kendall (Bloodmasterlink) is going to do the even ones. Lol rock paper scissors decides all!

K comments please.


	2. The Battle Begins

**Yay! It's BloodMasterLinks Time to Shine… I'm going to screw this up soooooo baaad. Oh well here we go!.**

**We do not own any characters. Also quick question who do you think would actually win a fight! Azula and company or Link. Also should Link help Aang or Azula? Votes will decide my chaps.**

**Anyway here we go! P.S Since John shot so far ahead. We got to rewind a little so it's gonna be out of wack. Sorry. He was supposed to start from the South Pole. That's what we decided on any way.**

"Wake up Scum!" Link awoke to a cold wet splash upon his face. "Look alive! Princess Azula wants a word with you."

(Azula walks in)

"Well now? Why did you attack us. Are you Earth Kingdom? No you dress similar though. Explain yourself!"

Link looked around wondering where he was. His gear had been taken from him but they had left his small side pouch.

"WELL?"

He stared at her with his ears drooping.

"Fine! You there! Starve him and deprive him of sleep until he talks."

"Yes ma'am!"

(Else where)

"Hey Sokka any chance you wanna train with us?"

"Aang I'm pretty sure you'll be occupied with other benders. Anyway I need another warrior to train with."

Katara walked up to Sokka. "You know you'll be facing Fire-Benders too."

"Yeah but look at Aang. You'd never fire-bend at me now would you buddy? Enh..enh…?"

"NO! I can beat the Fire-Lord without Fire-Bending!"

Aang began to enrage. Katara began to try and calm him down. Sokka went and sat by Toph.

Things proceeded as usual. Momo chased after bugs. Appa was sleeping the day away.

(in Hyrule)

"He's in hiding. He has to be. He wouldn't leave the kingdom under my rule. I must complete the TriForce trinity. Link…where are you? I'll find you, where ever you are?"

Ganondorf sat in Zeldas throne plotting his next search and destroy.

A Moblin ran forth. "Master! A Sanction in the northern fields. There is a barrier. We cannot enter. The People are flocking to the Kokori forest!"

"What are those aging idols planning. Surely the sages know that with two pieces of the TriForce I am all but Invincible."

"Master what would you have us do?"

"Nothing. Just keep an eye on the area and try to stop the People from entering the forest."

(Weeks Passed!)

"Azula don't you think we're being a little too hard on him? I mean you've tried to burn him like 30 times now and you've shot lightening at him too. Plus Mai throws too many blades at him. I saw his wounds and he already had enough scars."

"Ty Lee, listen to yourself. Your showing sympathy towards something that we don't even know anything about. He has 9 inch ears and fangs. Anyway I'll let him go today…after I make a proposition.

Azula made her way through the interior of the metal behemoth. She made her way to the prison hold.

"Well now, how is my favorite Prisoner?"

Link gave her a dirty look. He had survived for 3 weeks without sleep or food or water. That had upset Azula thus leading to him being used for training. Mai and Azula would stop by to use him as target practice through the bars. Ty Lee would get inside the cell and act like she was jabbing him until the guards left, she would talk to him and try to teach him circus tricks. Unfortunately she had to paralyze him every time she left.

"Whats wrong still not ready to talk? And to think you have all those nasty scars too. Don't you think it would be easier if you did.?"

Link charged the bars.

"Well it doesn't bother me at all. You have incredible endurance. Let me ask you something. Would you like me to let you out?"

Link looked shocked. He eagerly nodded.

"Fine." Azula said playing with her hair. "But know this! You are working for me now!"

Link again nodded accepting the deal.

"Guard let out, and give him back his gear. I want you to join in his training tomorrow."

"Yes ma'am!"

Link stumbled out of the cell falling into the hallway. "Get up scum!" Yelled the guard. Link Looked at him and noticed his eyes were crimson red. He felt a terror like never before. "(Gulps) Right this way sir."

(else where)

"Aang what's wrong!"

"I don't know Katara? I just felt a chill that's all. Maybe it's just the ice. Sorry I'm ready."

Toph stood up. "You guys! Something's coming! Something Big!" Trees began to crash in the distance. Suddenly it stopped.

"Get ready everyone!"

(In the Earth dozer.)(A/N: didn't know what to call it?)

"Captain get our Geckos ready.!"

"Yes my lady."

(Link enters fully healed)

"hmmm. Captain get an extra Geckos saddled.(Chibi Moment) You there pointy ears! Listen to me. We are about to attempt to capture the Avatar understood! Your Job is to stop anyone or thing that could get in my way understand!"

"Yay! Isn't this exciting! You get to help us catch the Avatar. Oh! You can have first pick of the opponents if you want, but don't go after the kid Azula goes after ok?"

Link nodded and smiled.

(Avatar)

The group stood ready. Aang, Toph, and Katara ready for a fight. Sokka sat up on Appa expecting to not be of any use.

Suddenly Azula, Mai, and Ty Lee road out of the Forest towards the Avatar and friends. Moments after the fighting started Link appeared being drug by his Gecko.

**Bwa bwa bwa! My Chaps are supposed to focus more on Link and Johns on Aang, Azula. HE did a so/so job on the first chap. Anyway read, review, flame me if you want cause god forgives. And John wants to do the battle so we'll see what happens.**


	3. Chapter 3

Okay it's me John I'm back to do the fight seen.

Kendalls gonna upload it for me. And I know hes prolly gonna write something stupid on this.**(trueXD)**

Any way here we go. **(DRINK BEER IT'S GOOD FOR YOU!)**

(the battle begins!)

(Aang vs Azula)

"Why are you doing this?" Aang yell dodging fire.

"Why are you resisting?"

Azula fired several fireballs at Aang mainly aiming for his arms. Aang bended large rocks around himself and shot a volt of air and rocks towards her. Azula jumped the rocks and charged Aang. He swung his staff but Azula jumped over it and clawed his face.

Aang yelled and held his face only to be kicked in the face.

"Come willing and I won't harm your friends…much."

"Never!"

Aang began earth bending creating waves of dirt and stone, She shot a flames through the waves , but was cut short by a powerful force of wind slamming her into through several trees.

"This would might be the best chance I'll ever get to take away her bending."

Aang approached Azula who was down for the count. He reached his hands toward her, Aang suddenly sensed something and jumped back in time to see a blue crescent force shoot past him.

Aang looked to see Sokka laying on the ground, lifeless and a man in green with a bloody sword.

"Sokka!"

(Katara vs Ty Lee)

Ty Lee was jumping off boulders and trees as Katara would strike a miss with a water whip. Ty Lee would try to get in close but would be would be warded off.

"What's wrong. Can't block my chi?"

"I would if I could get in close enough!"

"Why don't you just give it up. There's no way you can beat the Avatar."

"No. But Azula can!"

Ty Lee took a careless dive at Katara, though she missed Katara wrapped her whip around her legs, slammed her hard against the ground and froze her legs.

"Hey! I can't get move!"

"That's the point!"

Katara wrapped the rest of Ty Lees Body in ice.

"Hey! That's cold."

Katara heard a yell.

"That sounded like Sokka?"

Katara looked to see a something coming her way. She stepped back as it came between her and Ty Lee.

Katara looked over at Sokka…He was on the ground motionless and over stood a man in green with a bloody sword.

"No…" Katara said

(Toph vs Mai)

Darts and daggers flew through the air, all the while Toph rose pillars of stone all around her in her defense.

"You cant see them can you?" Mai said running circles around Toph

"Don't need to see to know where you are!"

Toph stomped the ground a slid her foot. Mai's feet began to sink into the ground.

"What's the point?"

Mai crossed her arms and let herself sink into the ground.

"You don't take losing very well do you?"

"Just don't cover my head."

"Wait! There's someone else here! Who else is here with you?"

"Just some freak we picked up, and it looks like he's after your friend on the bison."

"What you hire someone to do your dirty work?"

"Actually if I were you I'd step back now."

"Huh?" Toph felt something cutting through the earth. She jumped back just in time to have a toenail trimmed.

(Sokka vs Link)

Link had to slay his mount to free himself driving his blade deep into its skull. He was flung to the ground and took his part in the battle. Link snuck upon a sleeping bison and prepared to attack a scrawny tan youth. He jumped into the air, sword in hand. He was sure it would be a clean kill.

Momo began hissing.

"What's wrong Momo? Is Hawky back?"

Sokka turned to see Link Jumping in the air with his sword held above head.

"Aaaaaaaaahhh! " yelled rolling off Appas' saddle.

"Who are you!"

Link Slashed and stabbed only to see Sokka dodged every strike in awkward positions.

"Hey, hey, hey!"

Before Sokka could draw his sword Link had stomped his foot, stopping him from escaping. Link motioned with his sword.

"Aaaaaaaaaahhh!" Sokka screamed! "Wait! Can't talk about this?"

Link saw fear in his eyes. He quickly bashed Sokka in the face with his shield. He turned to see his comrades have been defeated. Fortunately they were in an exact line Link readied his blade and with full force unleashed a bolt of energy.

They all managed to get out of the way. Two of them began looking at him with eyes full of hate. A small bald child began glowing and floating the air. Link tried to run but his left foot was swallowed by the ground and his left was incased in ice. The ground beneath him was lifted into the air and was rushed in front of Aang.

"You Killed Sokka!" Aang Shouted in many voices.

Link looked around and pieced it together. Bloody sword, their comrade was down. Suddenly Katara Lashed him with her water whip several times. He struggled to get away but Toph Encased his arms in stone. Link dropped his sword and Shield. Aang unleashed a great deal of bending might. Link was sunk into the ground and constricted.

"He was my brother you monster!" Katara yelled.

"Actually…"

"Toph don't interrupt!"

Link was launched out of the ground, pulled back by a whip of water only to be struck by Aangs Staff Launching him into the air.

"Sokka's not dead he's just out of it!" Toph shouted.

Link regained control in the air and pulled out two claw shots. He shot for one of the spires of stone. He saw the bald boy slam his staff into a spire. Link was hit being launched twice as far. He dropped one claw the other knocked off course grabbed onto Tophs arm.

"Hey! What's happening! You guys help!" Toph Screamed being pulled into the air.

"Toph! Aang do something!"

Aang having calmed down after hearing about Sokka, Aang grabbed his glider and flew after them. After the first few seconds he knew he couldn't catch them. They were flying off too quick.

"Nooo! Toph We'll find you!" Aang yelled from atop a hill. He noticed they were heading towards the ocean when he heard Katara scream.

"Katara! What's wrong!"

(A/N): Um. Okay im still new to this fanfiction thing **(FanFic) **so uh I got my bud kendall to help me out. **( gonna have a talk about using my name l8r) **Um right now we're talking about a possible coupling **(pairing)** with either link and Toph or link and Ty lee. Kendall want ty lee I want toph you guys help me out here.**(Hey!) **


	4. Ganons Toys

**Sorry it took so long. I've been stressed out with a case of identity theft so…yeah.**

**Lol. A Mr. "nonya" Comment on Johns Chapter.**

**True he has no idea how Zelda works, but he was a little rude. Anyway this was thrown together earlier today so don't expect anything good?**

**Anyway let's see how well Toph can swim shall we?**

Link and Toph flew through the air Toph continued screaming. Link pulled her to him. She clung to him with a deadly vice grip Link made several flinching movements as his bones began being crushed. They flew into the ocean, skidding upon the water. Toph kicked and screamed struggling to stay afloat. Link floated along a little dazed. He snapped out of his daze in time to see Toph go under. He panicked and dove down after her.

The water was dark, he couldn't see where she was. He reached into his side pouch and pulled out a blue mask, he slowly brought it to his face as it began to cover his body in blue scaly yet silky skin. His eyes became black and fins sprung from his forearms and legs, his vision among other thing increased considerably.

Toph was kicking and waving her arms aimlessly trying to get back to the surface. She was helpless with nothing to stand on, plus the fact that she was blind. She began to choke when she felt something wrap around her. She started to fight it until it began pulling her up.

Within moments she was above the water gasping and breathing heavy.

"*gasp*I don't know who you are *gasp* but thanks." She said still breathing hard.

Link pulled away from her only to find her clinging to his arm.

"um…sorry but I can't see in the water. I see through vibrations in the ground."

Link wrapped her arms around his neck and began gliding through the water.

(Hyrule)

"Heh heh heh." Ganondorf laughed.

"Something amuses you master? " asked a curious Moblin.

"Yes. After searching Termina and the Twilight I've stumbled upon an odd little plain of existence. Come captain…peer into the triad."

The captain approached a glowing pyramid shaped crystal.

"I've decided to have some fun with them. Unknown to them, there solders dead and buried right where they are. So I decided to bring them back for a bit. You'd be surprised how a dew redead can really liven up the place." Ganon said with an evil grin.

"Sire that's so cruel…I am happy to worship you."

"That reminds me captain…have you found Link yet?"

"Well uh…no sir he seems to have gone underground."

"Why do I even keep you alive?" Ganon moaned peering into his Prism.

(Avatar)

Katara was gloating at Mai and Ty Lee. The Ground began to shake and several corpses rose from the ground dressed in Fire Nation and Earth Kingdom uniforms.

"Aaaaaaaaaaaahhhh" Katara screamed. Katara began to back towards Appa.

"Hey don't just leave here. We can help?" Ty Lee began to beg.

Katara released her from her icy prison.

"Oh sure I'll be fine. I'll just wait here until someone earth bends me out of here." Mai said with a bored expression.

Katara pleaded with them but the corpses came closer and closer. She continually whipped them and fired shards of ice at them to no avail. The creature would go down but rise again lash, slashed, and beaten the scared dead came back. Ty Lees jabs had no effect, she stared one in the face and was unable to move.

She made the mistake of glaring into its dark pitted eyes and found herself unable to move. It came closer, wrapping itself around her and pressing its mouth on her neck. It made various sounds, sucking on her neck as if trying to drink something. She felt weaker with each passing moment.

Ty Lee began gasping and fell to the ground. More moved in closer, a large wave of water encased them all in ice. Ty Lee was still pinned by the same one. A strong force of air knocked it back, releasing its hold and rolled across the ground.

"Aang!" Katara shouted feeling safer.

"Katara what's going on. What are theses things." Aang yelled. He was afraid of these creatures. But he did not want to let Katara know that. An Earth Kingdom corpse began walking towards Sokka who had begun awakening.

"uuuhh…Ah! My head, Waaaaaaaaahh! It's him he's back!" Sokka screamed mistaking a corpse for Link. "Take this and that and…" Sokka sung his sword frantically slicing deep into it. More began to rise from the ground nearly hundreds all at once seemed to surround them all.

"Oh joy, now they notice me." Mai said sarcastically.

(Hyrule)

Ganon sat around peering deeply into his Prism watching his work in another world. He'd twiddle his fingers and more would rise. He spotted a young women buried underneath a tree a few feet from the rest. "well now what do we have here? We can't have someone left out of the fun now can we…"

Before Ganon could summon more redead the Moblin captain ran through the doors. "My liege we've found five people who we suspect to be Link."

"Fine. All fun must end at some point. Bring them end."

Five cages were brought in with five people trying to impersonate Link. "here they are my liege what shall we do with them?"

Ganondorf passed the cages and glared at all of them. "You idiots! This ones a woman Link is a man. This one uses a spear Link favor swords, this one is right-handed he is left-handed, this one is yelling at me Link doesn't speak, and this last one is a Zora do you really think Link is a Zora? Now execute them all and leave my sight I grow weary."

With that said Ganondorf snapped his finger, the redead in the prism all fell lifelessly to the headed to his quarters for the night.

(Avatar)

Link and Toph swam for hours around what seemed like a continuous mountain. Link finely caught site a beach and swiftly swam towards it.

"Hey slow down I'm slipping." Toph said panicking. She franticly began clawing and digging into his back and shoulders trying to get a hold. Link had stood up and Toph felling screaming only to fall upon wet sand. Link took off his zora mask. He felt a tug on his tunic.

"um…sorry? Um… I can't see can you guide me.?"

Link looked puzzled. He knelt down to find she was blind.

"I see by feeling vibrations in the ground, but sand is to loose, you think you could lend a hand."

Link grabbed Toph and carried her past the beach but continued through the forests running as fast as his legs could carry.

"You don't talk much do you?" Toph asked? "something wrong or can you just not talk?"

Link dropped her in an clear opening and listened closely to the surrounding area. His head suddenly began to ach uncontrollably.

"idiot! Kill her now before she has a chance to kill you!" He grabbed his head and hit the ground.

"Hey, you okay? Hey!" Toph yelled feeling him hit the ground.

**(A/N):Okay so I've been gone a while and John won't STFU! Anyway I've been stressed out with a recent identity and haven't been on. I threw this together in an hour so sorry if it sucks. Johns coming with the next chap.**


	5. Dark Persona

Damn he took too long to get that chapter done! **(Well Bump you too!)**

Anyway I've been practicing my writing. And HAHA Kendall you made mistakes too. **(we all do you ass)**

"Welcome my insignificant other." A dark figure appeared covering itself in shadows. "This is what has so far." The figure before him showed Link several images of Hyrule and its current state. Everyone taking refuge in the Kokori forest. Barriers erected by the sages, bodies littering Hyrule field. Tears came to his eyes.

"Now let me show what will happen." The figure waved its hand showing future events. Ganon rising to power within a nation of fire and steel, and killing their leader. Visions of Ganon and his armies slaughtering innocents for only existing.

"Here is my proposal. Rid yourself of that wretched blade and I will prevent all of this, I will undo all the damage done to Hyrule. Just…let me have control!" The Figure approached Link from. It was him. It appeared to be Link but with red eyes, a black tunic, and silver hair. " Trust me. You're better off without that sword. If you wield it, I can't save you, and I have to make sure you live or else I die."

Link began to back away. "There's no you trying to get away. We're in your mind. I'll always be here, remember the water temple…our time is now up. Think about this while you wake. With me you'll me even more powerful than you'll ever be with that sword. Power to rival Ganons, power to…"

"Hello? Hello? Hey, wake up. Come on Mr. Pointy ears!" Link groaned holding his head. He looked up to see Ty Lee.

"come on! We need your help."

Link stood and looked around noticing a large trench like hole stretching for miles. He did not see the blind girl around nor did he know how she managed to carry him.

"Over here!" Ty Lee shouted.

"If he's not over here by the time I count to three…"

"He's coming Azula just calm down. Do you think you can move this tree?" Ty Lee asked. She had a worried look. Link lifted the tree over his head and threw several feet away.

Azula stormed off into the woods ranting and mumbling angrily. "JUST WAIT TIL I GET MY HANDS ON THE CAPTAIN!" she yelled.

Ty Lee tugged on Link arm. "This way I need your help with Mai!"

"I'm fine ,really, I love bugs crawly all over every night. "

"Can you get her out?" Link dug his hands into the hard earth and began digging her out my hand. He managed to get her upper waist clear before she pulled herself. He then began searching the area for his sword and shield. All he found were several warped corpses. Warped into redead. Lifeless and strewn about the ground.

Link thought hard about where his equipment could be. He remember Link smacked forehead and followed suit with the others.

(Aang)

"Toph, who was that guy?" Katara asked.

"Don't worry about it. He's really not a bad guy." Toph said.

"Did he say anything to you? Anything about trying to capture Aang?" She pushed on.

"Nope. All he did was save me from drowning, got all slippery, swam us back to shore, carried me passed the beach and into the woods, and passed. So I brought him back to Azulas group."

"That's strange. Why would he save his enemy, It just doesn't make sense…Oh well doesn't matter now… I took his stuff!" Sokka said announcing how proud he was for stealing from his enemy.

"Sokka you can't just take someone's weapons!" Katara said.

"Hey look. They way I see it if I have his sword and shield whats he got to fight with? Besides the shield has all these symbols and engravings, and the sword is exotic. I mean look if you grab the hilt you can't even lift it but if you hold it by the blade it's light as a feather. I'm sure some kook or collector will pay big for something like these."

"Sokka I don't think that's such a good idea." Katara warned.

"What? Like he knows I have his stuff. What's he gonna do.?

"He could come for it Sokka." Aang warned.

(back on the earth dozer)

"Captain!" Azula yelled.

She walked up to the captain of the ship and began scolding him. "I'm going to go lie down. When I wake up we're to have a little talk." Azula stormed off. The crew all look as if they stared into the face of death itself.

Ty Lee tried cheering up the crew by doing several circus stunts. Mai showered off. Link raided the armory. Ty Lee was so cheerful and always full of energy. She was also the only one who was nice to Link. He planned to repay later.

(A/N): ok. About where Katara warned Sokka about selling Links gear is where John quit. He got bored of waiting. So I had to finished this chap up. And I know it's short. Anyway laters.


	6. Cheer vs Fear

Man. John's job took a lot of his time and so does college with me. Oh well. Lucky I got this in when I did.

Anyway things are a little screwed since I let him start the story off… Ocarina magic is gonna make an appearance to reset things later.

Azula awoke to cheers and a clapping. She stormed angrily to the bridge…no one was there. She searched the entire vessel before hearing another round of applause. She stepped outside and found the entire crew watching a cheering as Ty Lee flipped and dashed her way through several obstacles Mai and Link had set up. She even displayed her agility as Mai threw a few blades at her.

Another group was being entertained by Link who performed simple illusions and magic tricks. From floating orbs of light to transformations.

Azula was furious. She marched furiously towards Mai and demanded an explanation. Mai explained that Ty Lee tried to cheer up many of the crew members by performing simple tricks.

"Fine. I can understand that. But what about him?" Azula asked demandingly.

"I don't know. I came in because I heard music. He was playing some blue thing. Ty Lee said he was helping. Then he dragged them outside and started showing off. Ty Lee started pulling some tricks and then they got me involved when he showed off his bow skills."

Azula became angered. She stormed into the middle of the excitement and displayed a furiously terrifying show of her fire bending. The crew ran inside to avoid her wraith.

"Aw."

Ty Lee said flipping down from some branches. "We were just getting to the good part."

Azula walked up to Link, spreading flames around the ground preventing his escape.

Ty Lee ran up to Azula. "Azula this is crazy! Beside the boys were sad and scared, so we thought we'd cheer them all up."

"Ty Lee, go inside now!"

"but?"

"Now!"

Ty Lee walked towards the ship.

"So, you think because you're free that you can steal my crew? You probably already planned a mutiny didn't you?"

Link sat quietly. His head began to pound.

"Are you going to take this. Let me have control. For a short time of course."

Link pondered this but chose no actions. He merely closed his eyes.

"How honorable of you to just accept it. However do not think that I share the earth nations sense of honor. I'm going to enjoy this."

Azula was furious. Her comrades had already accepted him, and her crew have shown favor of him as well. Though she dare not admit it she was worried. But That would soon change as she lashed a whip of flames upon him.

A painful yell was heard. Sadly everyone upon the earth dozer heard his yells of pain.

From among a cloud of blue flame a rather burned Link wearing a Red tunic marched his way towards Azula. Regardless of how much she fire bended the flames were being absorbed by the red clothe of his tunic.

"What are you?" Azula said with a rather perplexed look.

Links eyes were a crimson red. He spoke with a 3 simultaneous chilling voices.

"You who have attacked me. You who have insulted me. You who have wounded me. I will have vengeance upon you. "

Link stomped the ground causing several stones and boulders fly into the air. He kicked a falling stone into Azulas stomach.

He then punched the stone resting on Azulas chest thus splitting it.

"Know that your actions shall now be met with retaliation. " He said

Azula hugging her chest mocked him.

"At the very least I've left my mark."

"I should think not."

Link reached into a small pouch and drew a bottle surprisingly larger. He spread a small amount a red liquid upon his burns. His skin buffed out and changed color back to its original state.

Links eyes returned to their blue color, he looked around confused as to what had taken place.

Azula not knowing what was happening watched as his wounds finished healing and his clothes change color from red to green.

He removed the stones from Azulas body and carried her inside.

Everyone rushed to the scene.

"Oh my gosh, Azula what happened!" Ty Lee asked.

Mai interrupted. "Looks to me like Azula lost. We heard the fight. I'm actually shocked."

"Put me down now!" Azula demanded.

Link put her down and watched her limp away.

"Nice job new guy!" said a crewman.

"I can't believe you beat Princess Azula"

"Your pretty tough guy."

Link received praises from the crew.

(Avatar)

"Sokka you okay?" Katara asked.

"Yeah, my head just hurts from earlier."

"I'd say, look at that knot. Hear let me look at it."

Katara wrap her hands in water and rubbed Sokkas forehead.

"So Aang what do you think of that new guy?" Katara asked.

"I don't know. I don't think he was trying to hurt anyone." Aang said.

"Are you sure, cause it felt like he was trying to hurt me." Sokka remarked.

"I sensed he was confused, hurt, and angry. I don't know why he fought with them but, he's an enemy now." Aang said.

"But it doesn't seem like he really wants to hurt anyone. Plus he saved me. Okay I'm confused." Toph said.

"All I know is next time, things are gonna be different." Sokka said with all seriousness.

"Well yeah, you do have his weapon." Toph remarked.

"Well…you see…I was… Toph do you always have to turn things on me?"

"You make it to easy."

(A/N)

Not my best work. But if should do. John was supposed to do the Avatar part. But he quit, so now I have too. Anyway, watching the eps on youtube. Open to opinions, remarks, advice, or general flammage.


	7. A day with Ty Lee

I didn't even have to time get the other two up? Oh well you guys'll see 3 new chappies anyway. Let's see since I started back johns been emailing me chaps but… You guys decide. P.s. I label my chaps.

Link had equipped some old gear, taken a sword from the armory, and began his way to an exit. Ty Lee appeared from around a corner.

"You know that wasn't very nice what you did to Azula."

Link showed a disgruntled face.

"Aw don't look mad. Let me help."

Ty Lee arranged Links face into a smile. Link chuckled.

"See. Don't you feel better."

Link nodded. Ty Lee noticed a small bad Link was carrying.

"Oh, were you leaving? I think Azula would like that. I really don't think I can let you go either."

Link looked disappointed. The last thing he wanted was a fight.

"I know! Why don't you play another song, or do another magic trick?"

Link looked down and showed his empty sheath to Ty Lee.

"Oh your sword…um. I think one of the Avatars friends has it, but don't worry we're always chasing them."

Link was relieved. He took up Ty Lee on her offer. She escorted him to the mess hall where a handful of crewmen were telling stories.

"Hey if it isn't the man of the hour!" said an engineer.

"Here to thrill us with another trick?" asked a guard.

"Or maybe another tune or two?" asked the helmsmen.

"well?" Ty Lee said.

"would you please do a trick? Ooh could you please turn into the Wolfbat…without the bat part?"

"I think it's just wolf?" said the Guard.

Link tossed a stone in the air, grasped it. He fell on all fours, his tunic became fur and spread all over his body. A metal cuff formed around his right hand. Within seconds he became a forest green hound.

"Aaaw!" Ty Lee squealed as she pounced on him.

"So cute, and fluffy, a fuzzy, and…" Ty Lee carried on.

Link and the crew became slighty frightened.

"Hah. Doesn't look very tough to me."

Link snarled at the Helmsmen. Causing everyone to jump.

Link knocked off the stone on his forehead and became his old self again.

"Aw. Um can you play that one song that made Mai cringe?"

"Oh yeah. That one made me feel a bit fuzzy inside." Said the Engineer

Link took his Ocarina playing the Song of Healing. Everyone had the eyes closed, thinking about good times.

"Reminds me back when mom was still around. When we used to go to market together. Dad always had fit when I came back with a new toy of sweet bun. Hehe. I miss them." Said the Engineer with a tear falling down his cheek.

"I know how you feel buddy. Before I lost my little brother, we used to play capture the earth bender all the time. I don't know why but, I just don't feel sad anymore, and yet…I miss him so much." Said the Guard wiping his tears away.

"I've got nothing to cry about…*sniff* Nana… I love you Nana." The helmsmen began to weep.

Even Ty Lee shed a tear. Much to his surprise not only were their hearts being lifted but, they shed tears of happiness for loved ones now lost. He wished he could do the same with dignity.

As soon as he was finished he immediately played Zelda's Lullaby seeing it fit to allow them to carry their memories into their dreams. Link felt weighted after the song and peered down to see that Ty Lee had fallen asleep in his lap. He took her too his cell and laid her upon his cot.

He sat in a corner, and for the first time in years…he slept. Dreams of torment. Link was haunted by his deeds. Leaving innocents to fend for themselves, fearing only for Zelda. The lives of many that could've been saved left to die. Hyrule began to be consumed in a cloud of darkness before him. Link appeared to be running through the field trying to save what little loved ones he had.

"Why'd you leave them." A voice spoke. "Saria is gone. Your best friend is a skull kid now."

Before him appeared several kokori in the lost woods. They were becoming skull children before him.

"Malon is now a play thing for the Moblins."

Again the darkness parted showing Malon being taken advantage of by several of Ganondorfs minions.

"Mido is dead. He dies trying to take your place."

The dark clouds reopened. Showing Midos deaths. Wielding only a deku stick and deku shield Mido fearlessly stood against a darknut. Mido was slashed through.

"Care to know anymore? How about Ruto, Anju, Darunia, perhaps maybe the lovely couple whom always dance?"

Link was on his knees weeping. Out of the darkness came a dark figure mirroring Link himself.

"The weak perish. Tis the law of the universe. Remember everything you hold dear will leave you. Everyone you hold dear will eventually die… If they don't of their own free will, I'll make them…"

Link began shaking not knowing why. The world before him faded into the dark. Light poured into his eyes.

"Wake up."

Link awoke, his eyes filled with tears. Ty Lee had wakened him.

"You were crying in your sleep. Something wrong?"

He backed away from her and left.

"Aw. Come back."

Ty Lee went after him. Someone so nice and friendly shouldn't be so sad. After asking around Link was found outside with Azula.

"Oh no!" Ty Lee said. Dashing outside.

(a/n)

Okay…not deeply into Avatar. I mainly do things from Links point of view. Im thinking of throwing stuff from johns chapters into mine. So just so you guys know.


	8. decieaving the hero

Sorry everyone my computer died and I using my grandmas laptop. I lost the last chapter so sorry.

Ty Lee ran franticly seeing the pair alone fearing what would happen. Link could be seen being lectured by Azula. Ty Lee stopped, waiting to see what would happen next. As they she spoke she attempted to slap him only to have her hand caught. "Such a temper. I like that…You are forbidden from leaving, Leave and you will be hunted down. I need someone of your talents to aid me. I will have you moved from your cell to a room of your choice save mine or my companions. We need you strange one. We will speak later on this matter."

Link returned to the earthdozer to plan.

A short time has passed, Link had become involved in the workings of their world than ever before. However Azula had been feeding him lies and false events causing Link to see the Avatar as an evil being, Link was told of a long line of beings with the ability to control the four elements of their world known only as the Avatar. He was told of an attack by the current one on the fire nation and how he was sheltered by their enemies. He was told how he performed deeds in order to have others flock to him in support.

Mai simply let things go on, as Ty Lee looked on with a frown as her new friend was filled with lies.

Azula continued to tell Link of how it is her land whom is at war with the rest of the world. How the Avatar is amassing an evil army to wipe them out. Link listened hearing of the avatars many wicked deeds thinking of how he would defeat such a foe.

After the briefing Link spent much time training with the soldiers. Learning how to fight benders, dodging fire, and teaching his techniques. Azula went over reports and sightings, tracking the Avatar across the land.

(Avatar)

Sokka studied Links weapons, hoping to sell them off to the highest bidder. "Sokka I have a bad feeling he'll be coming for those." Aang said. "Relax we're on a flying bison." Sokka said. "Don't forget he's with Azula, plus did you se his ears, I have a feeling there's somthing about him we don't know yet. I don't think we've see the last of him." Katara said. "He's really not all that bad actually." Toph said. "Toph he pulled you off a cliff." Katara said. "Yeah but he saved me to. He could of just let me drown but he didn't." Toph said.

They flew for a time passing many forests, they landed in a small village. Using his title, Aang procured a room for the night. Katara and Sokka went into town, Katara buying supplies and Sokka trying to sell Links sword and shield. Luckily no one was interested in Links equipment. Aang and Toph stayed in the room talking of their new foe. They spoke of the Redead calling them zombies. Never before have they thought anything so frightening could happen.

(Hyrule)

Ganondorf hovered around his castle bored, he excitedly waited for reports from his forces on the whereabouts of Link. He began to think of ways to better torment his captives and people. He remembered the tales of the Evil OverLord in a long far off land and his large army of minions. Ganondorf returned to his chambers, Chaining a female Zora, keeping her for her eggs. "Where are you Link. I will find you. There is no place you may hide from me." Ganondorf said."Please, please lord Ganon. Please release me. Please do not do this." The female Zora begged for her eggs. "Silence! I will do with you what I please or do you wish to join the once fare Malon in the Moblin Barracks." Ganondorf threatened. "Your eggs, I never knew Zora eggs were so delectable." He said. The Zora began to sob heavily.

(Earthdozer)

The crew managing the earthdozer recieved their orders and were headed towards the very village the Avatar was staying. It would take then hours to reach. They traveled on reports and sightings of the flying bison. That night Link serenaded the troops afterwards he a Tylee spent time together sparing, preparing for an upcoming battle. It would not be long before they encountered the Avatar and his friends. Link longed for battle with the four, hoping to regain his weapons. Link sported a sword from the armory and his mirror sheild. He anxiously awaited while the others trained and rested.


	9. The tide turns

I'm back from the dead. OOOOOOH. Anyways I had a lot going on so sorry guys. I'm going to try to jump back on this now that I'm back. Any ideas on what should happen next?

In mere hours the earthdozer would be upon the village. Link had fallen in with the men. Azula and the others had awoken and were readying themselves. They had found the Avatar and his friends through scatter sightings and clumping of fur. Now was the time, the time when Link would defeat their evil and end the reign of the Avatar. Link prepared himself for the battle against one whom could control the elements.

Ty lee was busy playing with Link face trying force smiles and other expressions. Mai filed her nails, Azula thought of finally capturing the Avatar. Everyone was preparing for battle in their own way. "Mr. Pointy ears?" Ty Lee said. "Hm?" Link replied. "I saw your stuff, you have more swords so how come you picked out one of ours?" Ty Lee asked.

Link pulled out a variety of swords. One was orange and black, one of the short swords was razor sharp. The was a small sword with a brown hilt with a jeweled center. Link struggled with a long sword. One sword Link picked he waved and suddenly there were four of him.

"Whoa!" Ty Lee shouted clapping her hands. Mai turned to look and dropped her file. Azula looked on in amazement. One of them began to speak. "I am Blue, I will speak on our behalf. We are Link, not Mr. Pointy ears." He said looking at Ty Lee. "We hail from Hyrule and land only found in the mystic forests. There we are heroes or should I say I am." Red began to speak. "We left our land when Ganon took something of power, something we could stop him after he took. We came here to get help. Violet began to speak. We were kinda hoping you could help us take him down if we help with this Avatar guy. Before any questions were asked Link waved the once sword again causing the other Links to disappear.

"Can I still call you Mr. Pointy ears?' Ty Lee asked. Link nodded. "What form of sorcery was that? How did you…never mind I can see now that you cannot speak. But I must ask is there anything else you are hiding from us?" Azula asked. Link laid out several masks. Before he could show them the what the masks did. The captain barged in. "Princess we've arrived at our destination."

"All right ladies…and gentleman. Lets catch the Avatar." Azula said. Link gathered his items and followed the girls out of the earthdozer. "Lets hope your sorcery does not end here." Azula said to Link as the troops scattered into the village. Within minutes a crash was heard. Appa was seen crashing through fire nation soldiers.

(Avatar)

"What was the sound?" Katara shouted surprised. "The village is under attacked!" Toph said pressing her hand to the ground. "Appa!" Aang shouted. They woke up Sokka and hurried into the village. "Oh great its that guy again." Sokka said seeing Link with Azula. The group rushed to Appa dispatching fire nation soldiers.

"Ladies lets us see how a man deals with the Avatar. Link was it, why don't you show us what you can do." Azula said sending Link to fight Aang. "Aang that guy is coming." Sokka yelled. "You just had to take his stuff didn't you Sokka!" Katara yelled. "Maybe we can reason with him." Toph said.

Link lunged into the air and came down with a crash leaving a small crater in front of Aang and the others. Link drew his sword and charged after Sokka. Sokka drop Links sword and shield and drew his own sword. Their swords clashed. Katara whipped Link sword from his hand with a water whip. Link back flipped away and drew his four sword.

Suddenly there were four Links. Green Link rushed for Sokka, Blue for Katara, Red for Toph, and Violet for Aang. Sokka and Link Continued to clash sword. Sokka struggled to keep pace with him. Link jump, flipped and spun about continually stabbing at Sokka. Link slashed off a portion of Sokkas hair and sliced his face. "Okay, okay I'm sorry I took your stuff. You can have it back." Sokka said panicking. Link found an opening and kicked him through the door of a nearby shack.

Blue Link faced off with Katara. She whipped at him with water, Blue Link dodged and froze small portions of her water. "You magic is no match against mine. I do hope you will surrender soon. I take no joy in this." Blue said. "I'll never quit. Why do you choose to follow Azula?" Katara shouted wrapping water around Blue. "She told us enough to know that we cannot let allow him succeed in his travels." He said touching the water with his finger tips, freezing it instantly. Blue took control of the water from Katara and enwrapped her in it and freezing her body solid. "This is all I want to partake in. We will speak later." Blue said as he walked away.

Red charged after Toph. "We don't have to do this!" Toph shout bending a boulder from the ground. "Apparently we do!" Red said smashing the boulder with his fists. "Maybe if you weren't out to conquer the world then this wouldn't happen." Red said lifting a slab of stone from the ground. "No we're not doing that." Toph said bending the stone slab away from Red. "Your not?" Red said.

Violet chased of Aang, the ran across roof to roof. Violet flipped in front of Aang and attacked him with a deku stick. Aang blocked and parried with his staff. "Why are you doing this?" Aang yell air bending at Violet. Violet soared into the air, took out a clawshot, grappled the rooftop and pulled himself back down. "Well now that you ask I kinda forgot why." Violet said coming down with a kick.

Suddenly Red began yelling. "Guys that's enough, stop, stop! Little girl here has something to say." All Links stopped fighting. "You've been tricked, lied to. Don't you see Azula sent you to capture Aang because then there wouldn't be anyone to stop the Fire Lord from winning the war. I know your not bad guys." Toph said.

Overseeing the battle from afar Azula saw they had stopped fighting. "A pity. If only they'd kept fighting. Burn the village to the ground." Azula ordered. People fled as the fire nation soldiers began torching homes and shops.

A/N. I'm stumped on what should happen next. How's about a little help here guys? John quit and I'm doing this alone. If you review then give me your idea on what should happen. Or you can pm me.


End file.
